


I Swear

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's common knowledge that Phil Lester doesn't swear. However Dan can think of five very important times Phil's slipped up and one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot that I typed up. Honestly all you're going to find in this one is a lot of fluff. 
> 
> (Also does anybody know to insert lines into these things?)

**1.** Dan will always remember the first time he heard Phil swear, like genuinely swear. They’d known each other for a couple months and their friendship was still new. As exciting as it was it was also a bit nerve-wracking, both of them trying hard not to screw up or say the wrong thing. They wouldn’t realize how silly they were being until years later. 

 

 

“So, you like the new Fall out Boy album right? I don’t know if it’s better than From Under the Cork Tree but I really like it.” Dan said lightly taking a sip of his latte. It was almost a picture perfect scene, him and Phil sitting in a small café having coffee and a good conversation. The rain drops ran down the window, making the streetlights outside pop with a vibrant glow against the gray and dreary sky. 

 

 

“I did!” Phil said happily. If he was honest the new music hadn’t excited him as much as getting to spend the weekend with Dan. That and maybe the iced coffee was just a little too much caffeine for him at two in the afternoon. “It’s pretty good, but like you said I don’t think it’s better than their last album.” 

 

 

Dan nodded in agreement, the smell of pastries starting to get to him. He glanced over at the counter already knowing he wanted whatever sweets they had behind the glass display. “I think I’m going to go get a muffin or something. You want anything?” 

 

 

“Maybe a slice of lemon cake, but I’ll go get it. What kind do you want?” He asked already pushing his chair out. Dan looked up at him in thought before answering. 

 

 

“Just banana muffin if they have it, if not whatever you get is fine.” Phil nodded and stood up. The problem was that Phil was rather tall and the tables were rather short, he bumped his knee on the edge sending his iced coffee topping over onto his lap. Dan quickly stood up frantically looking around for napkins. 

 

 

“Shit.” Phil hissed before the weight of what he’d just said hit him. His hands flew up to his mouth, eyes wide and face red. His jeans were dripping with vanilla bean coffee and he just looked so embarrassed and cute that Dan had to hide is laughter. “I’m sorry, I really don’t swear!” He quickly added, accepting the napkins Dan was pushing at him. “I guess it just slipped out?” It was true, Phil was never big on swear words. His mother had always said that the English language was big enough to find an expressive word that wasn’t offensive. 

 

 

 

“Don’t worry about it, you know me well enough to know I have a horrible mouth.” Dan grinned softly, finding Phil even more adorable than ever. Come on, you head to the bathroom while I get cake and a muffin for us. 

 

 

 

 **2.** The second time Dan recalled Phil swearing was on his birthday. They’d been living with each other for nearly a year and things had never been better. They shared every day together and that was something they both loved. They were comfortable with each other and for once in his life Dan had a best friend. 

 

When his birthday rolled around Phil had promised he was going to do something special for him. Dan had asked what the night before multiple times but Phil was giving up no information. Dan realized that he didn’t have to wait long. It was the loud blaring of the smoke alarm going that woke up him and the smell of smoke that scenting him flying out of bed and towards the middle of their shared apartment. “Phil, where are you?” He yelled looking around fearfully. To his relief he heard the sounds of pans clanking together from the kitchen. 

 

 

He’s heart slowed a little as he hurried in, trying to find the source of the burning. When he stepped in though he frowned at the sight of Phil. The other was close to tears as pushed he the window open and set a pan of black incinerated food on the counter. 

 

 

“I can’t believe how badly I’ve fucked this up.” He sighed as he turned to look at Dan, eyes wide and damp. “I was trying to make you a really nice birthday breakfast but I guess I had the stove too high and then my phone went off and I still had to wrap one of your gifts and I…and I don’t know to cook very well. I’m sorry.” 

 

 

“Oh Phil.” Dan mumbled, the alarms still going off. “I don’t care that you burnt breakfast, you trying in the first place is one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me.” He said over the nose as he pulled Phil away from the smoking food and in for a hug. “You didn’t have to do all this for me.” Phil wrapped his arms around him and sniffled slightly. 

 

 

“I didn’t do anything but burn pancakes.” Dan laughed before pulling away. With the open window the room was starting to clear out. “I really wanted this to be special.” He sighed as he stared over at the stove. 

 

 

“Anything you do for me is special and even if it’s burnt pancakes I love it anyway. It’s the thought Phil.” Suddenly a loud frantic banging came from their front door. 

 

 

“Fire department, is everything okay!” Needless to say it was one of the more interesting birthday’s Dan’s had. 

 

 

 **3.** Dan and Phil had been living together for nearly two years and while they were still just as happy they sometimes managed to get into fights. With Phil leaving his socks everywhere and Dan constantly making them late fights occasionally happened. However how they fought was very different. Phil never got too loud and was somewhat passive about his remarks. He snapped at Dan but hardly more than that. 

 

 

Another thing Phil hated was fighting so if it could be avoided then he’d do just that. Dan on the other hand had a temper that he sometimes lost control over. He couldn’t remember what they were arguing over anymore but he did clearly recall how he’d gone too far. 

 

 

He’d yelled at Phil relentlessly, becoming even angrier when Phil walked away trying to defuse the situation. Dan barked something at him and Phil turned around so fast Dan took a step back. There was a look on his face that Dan had never seen before. “You’re being an asshole, just drop it.” Phil said grabbing his jacket off the hook. 

 

 

“Where are you going?” Dan asked, his anger turning into caution. He was starting to understand just how far he’d really pushed Phil. There was a line that he’d crossed and now he desperately wanted to go back. He’d gotten Phil so upset that he’d sworn, that had never happened before and if Dan was honest it was a bit scary. 

 

 

“Out, I think we need a minute to clear our heads.” Phil mumbled as he grabbed the house keys. “I’ll see you later.” Dan was no longer mad now, instead he was more upset about what he’d done. He made a move to stop his roommate but it was too late, Phil was already slamming the door. 

 

 

A couple hours later he heard the door unlock. Dan jumped off the sofa, he’d had time to think over how irrational he’d been. He quickly met Phil at the door, a desperate look on his face. Phil opened his mouth to say something but Dan held his hand up, signaling him to stop. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad, it was stupid. I’m stupid, please don’t be angry anymore. I hate fighting with you.” 

 

 

Phil’s posture relaxed as he smiled softly at the other. “You’re not stupid and I don’t want to fight either, it huts my heart.” He admitted after shaking his head. “I’m sorry too, it takes both of us to fight.” 

 

 

“No you tried to walk away but I wouldn’t let up. You forgive me right?” Dan asked, grabbing Phil’s hand in his own. Phil instead quickly threw his arms around Dan and nodded. 

 

 

“Always Dan.” 

 

 

 **4.** While Phil had sworn before he’d never sworn to insult someone. That was until Dan started seeing a girl. Now in Phil’s defense she was awful, she wasn’t right for Dan and they both knew it. It left him dumbfounded why he was with a girl so shallow. Every a couple of days she’d show up and her and Dan would take up the living for four to five hours and Phil would be left trying to make himself scarce. Dan had tried to include him in on their actives Phil always declined.

 

It wasn’t like Phil hadn’t told him before how much he disliked her. It wasn’t until it started to become a problem that Dan started to think about what Phil was telling him. However the problem escalated so quickly Dan didn’t even have time to think of a solution. 

 

 

Brittany had been over three times already that week and things between her and Phil we rocky at best. They’d shoot each other glares as soon as Dan turned his back. Phil was doing his best to play nicely for the other’s sake but Brittany started the fight by demanding that Dan spend the weekend with her. “Dan, we agreed to work on the video. I wanted to have it out by Monday.” Phil said as he completely ignored the girl to his right. “Are you really going to spend the weekend with her?” He tried to keep his voice even but it was starting to rise. 

 

 

“And just why wouldn’t he want to spend the weekend with me, I’m his girlfriend, he has a life outside of you, you know.” She spit standing up from her seat on the sofa to grab onto Dan’s arm. Phil’s jaw practically dropped. Dan sputtered as he tried to calm them down. 

 

 

“It’s not just me, it’s his career. It’s YouTube, this what he does.” Brittany quickly dropped Dan’s arm as she stepped closer to Phil, her first balled. Dan was quickly becoming aware of how the situation was spiraling. 

 

 

“Hey listen you know we can find a compromise here.” He started but Phil and Brittany were in a stare down, neither of them backing down. 

 

“Dan doesn’t want to spend all his time with an idiot like you, get over it. He’s moving on to bigger and better things. He’s only making video’s with you because it’s out of pity, he doesn’t need you.” She sneered and Dan knew right then and there that relationship was not going to work. Just as he was about to ask her to leave Phil piped up again. 

 

 

“Or maybe he doesn’t want to spend all his time with a bitch like you.” Dan didn’t think he could be anymore shocked by the chain of events. Like that Brittany had aimed her first at Phil but it came out as more of a slap and a scrape of nails against skin. His heart sank when she pulled away and Phil’s pale cheek was red and scratched, blood started to trickle from the cut. 

 

 

“He’s not going to go gay for you, stop trying!” She spat, pulling her hand back again. But Dan was quicker this time. 

 

 

“That’s it!” He yelled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from Phil. “You need to go!” Brittany’s eyes went wide in disbelief. Her lip started to quiver and she shook her head. 

 

 

 

“What no, Dan I was trying to stick up for you, he’s holding you back! I want what’s best for you, for us! You can’t ask me to leave, it’s his fault.” She argued the tears starting to fall. Meanwhile Phil was starting to dab at his bloodied cheek, a lost look on his face. He’d never been struck before, it was a bit of a shock. While had called her a bitch in his book what she’d said was pretty bad too. 

 

 

“Just go, seriously leave.” Dan said, opening the door and stepping aside. Dan didn’t want to talk about it or try and expression his feelings. He could yell and tell her how wrong she was but he was literally too disgusted to spend another moment with her. “Out.” And like that Brittany was gone. That was alright by Dan though, he already knew what he wanted. 

 

 

“I’m sorry I ruined your relationship.” Phil sighed, his averted down at his shoes. He felt guilty and ashamed. Dan quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom to help him clean up. “Phil, she’s not what I want. I thought she was but I was wrong.” 

 

 

 **5.** They’d been serious for almost three years. After the whole _‘Brittany ordeal of 2014’_ as they called it, they’d both admitted their feelings for each other. The word marriage no longer came after _‘if’_ and instead _‘when.’_ Yes, their life seemed damn near perfect but Dan wasn’t quite satisfied. Like at most games, Dan had beat Phil to a very important place. The jewelry store. 

 

 

The ring was simple but he knew it was going to wow Phil when he seen it. For once he was the one planning the night, trying to make it as whimsical and beautiful as possible. Dinner for two and then a walk to the London Eye. “Dan this is really nice, I’m not forgetting something am I?” Phil asked as they finished up their dinner. He could see the worried look on his boyfriend’s face and he nearly had to stop himself from laughing. Tonight was serious, no awkward falling or playful name calling. 

 

 

“No, no you’re fine. I just wanted to do something special for you, because I love you so much.” Phil smiled sweetly, thinking about how lucky he was to have the other. “Come one, let’s pay. I have one more thing I want us to do.” 

 

 

The walk to the Ferris wheel wasn’t far and it was just as pretty as Dan had wanted it to be, all lit up and sparkling. Even so the sappiest thought came to mind, something about how it would never be as bright or as blue as Phil’s eyes. But they closer they got the more nervous Dan became. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest and his palms started to sweat. 

 

 

“Wow, I don’t know why don’t come down here more often, it’s beautiful.” Phil said they stood directly underneath the wheel. People passed by and Dan thought it was funny how they all continued about their business while he was about to change his life. “Do you want to ride?” Phil asked, holding tighter to Dan’s hand. 

 

 

“Maybe uh…there’s something I want to do first if you don’t mind.” Phil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He tilted his head but nodded. 

 

 

“Okay, what’s first?” Dan licked his lips as they’d gone dry, God why was it so hard? Why was he so scared? He laughed nervously as he carefully lowered himself to one knee. Phil’s eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. “Dan what are you doing?” He whispered before throwing a hand over his mouth. Dan smiled again, not out of fear this time but out of pure love. It reminded him of the first time he’d heard Phil swear. 

 

 

“You know how much I love you, more than anything. When I’m with you I know that I can do anything, you’re my best and my soulmate.” He said, his throat now going dry. He ignored the people who stopped to watch with slight affection for the couple. “And I know that you’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. All those years ago when I first watched your video I never imagined I’d be standing-I mean kneeling here one day, asking you to marry me. But now I can’t imagine life without you, I never want to…so yes?” 

 

 

Phil nodded wordlessly, smile covering up his tears as he nodded again, too happy to speak. The small crowed clapped as Dan pulled out the ring, holding his hand out for Phil’s. Delicately Phil gave his hand to him and smiled with joy as the ring was slide on. Moments later the two were locked in an embrace. Phil whispering softly, “I love you so damn much.” 

 

 

 **6.** They’d been through their ups and downs and each had said their own swears but Dan had a favorite one of Phil’s. It was the best swear he’d ever heard. It happened at the altar where they both stood in their tuxes, a cowed of their family and friends sitting right behind them. They were holding hands, both looking so in love with the other. 

 

 

“Phil, do you swear to love honor and cherish Dan as long as you both shall live?” With that Phil replied softly. 

 

 

“I do.” 

 

 

That was by far Dan’s favorite swear and always will be.


End file.
